The invention relates generally to shared broadband signals, and more particularly to equitably distributing access, among a plurality of users, to a shared broadband signal having a defined bandwidth.
The performance levels of a shared network system that utilizes a broadband wireless signal to communicate with a remote location, such as the Internet or a remote server system, can be seriously encumbered by users that monopolize access to the signal. The broadband signal has a specific bandwidth that must carry the input/output (I/O) data transmissions of all the users connected to the shared network, between the shared network location and the remote location. Thus, access to, or use of, the bandwidth must be properly managed such that each user connected to the network has adequate bandwidth access without any one user dominating use of the bandwidth.
Heavy users of a broadband signal on a typical shared network system have the largest impact on overall system performance. For example, users accessing such things as streaming audio or streaming video can lockup a large amount of signal bandwidth on an unrestricted pipeline, thereby reducing the amount of bandwidth available for access by other users connected to the network. The consumption of a large amount of bandwidth by one or more users can congest access to the signal, reduce transfer rates and inhibit overall performance of the network system. For example, communication features such as chat rooms, e-mail, virtual private networks (VPN), file transfer protocols (FTP), and other features offered by Internet Providers (IPs), consume a large amount of a broadband signal bandwidth.
Furthermore, heavy users can connect, or log on, to the network and remain logged on for an extended duration. Thus, a heavy user can, in effect, monopolize the bandwidth until they disconnect, or log off. This type of heavy use can cause the system to perform below an expected performance level, from both a user and provider point of view, and be a serious interference and inconvenience to other users.
One possible solution to bandwidth management is the use of an overall structured user access control, or xe2x80x98throttlexe2x80x99, as well as strict control of the utilization of specific high bandwidth consuming communication features.
Therefore, it would be desirable to manage the performance levels of a shared network system that utilizes a broadband wireless signal, such that each user connected to the network has adequate bandwidth access without any one user dominating use of the bandwidth.
In one preferred form, the present invention forms a multi-communication method for equitably distributing access to a shared broadband signal having a defined bandwidth. The method uses a server system that includes at least one server and a plurality of client systems connected to the server. A respective user utilizes each client system. The method includes controlling user access to the shared broadband signal, monitoring an amount of signal bandwidth used by each user, and controlling an amount of signal bandwidth available to each user based on a total usage of the bandwidth.
In another embodiment, a system is provided for equitably distributing access to a shared broadband signal having a defined bandwidth. The system comprises at least one server and a plurality of client systems connected to the server. Each client system is utilized by a respective user. The system controls user access to the shared broadband signal, monitors the amount of signal bandwidth used by each user, and controls the amount of signal bandwidth available to each user based on a total usage of the bandwidth.
In yet another embodiment, a multi-communication method is provided for equitably distributing access to a shared broadband signal having a defined bandwidth. The method uses a server system including at least one server and a plurality of client systems connected to the server, wherein a respective user utilizes each client system. The method includes monitoring the amount of bandwidth each user is accessing, and identifying at least one excessive bandwidth user that is accessing an amount of bandwidth that exceeds a maximum use threshold. The method further includes determining a particular server system activity, which is causing the excessive bandwidth user to exceed the maximum use threshold. Additionally, the method includes controlling the particular server system activity of the excessive user such that an input/output (I/O) bandwidth differential is self-balancing.